


revengance

by jungleo (softcell)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcell/pseuds/jungleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fight fair or don’t bother fighting at all<br/>thanks vixx prompt generator</p>
            </blockquote>





	revengance

**Author's Note:**

> listen i don't know  
> also this is really short? kinda  
> anyway feel free to leave comments and kudos ty  
> i also personally didn't think it was that graphic but fair warning i guess

sanghyuk ducks to avoid the fist coming at his left cheek before hitting the guy with a swift uppercut into his lower right ribs. he hears the sound of bones breaking and the guy shudders before he bends over and starts coughing up blood.

sanghyuk takes the opportunity to knee him in the chin, and he knows taekwoon’s taught him better than this, but he can’t help but remember the night hongbin and wonshik half dragged hakyeon in after a fight with this guy.

it was supposed to be a normal fight, well as normal as underground fights can be, but it wasn’t. the guy had hidden several razors in his bandages, all of which had been laced with some sort of black market chemical.   
  
hakyeon had been fucked up for weeks. 

they’d called jaehwan to help dig up any information on the guy, and they’d been able to track him down. he hadn’t been a regular fighter which made it easier, but the muddled paper trail from his account made it impossible to to figure out who had paid the guy off.  
  
why they’d paid the guy wasn’t as much of a mystery.  
at the time hakyeon had only recently started fighting but had quickly become undefeated, forcing people to leave empty handed, much to their disappointment and anger. wonshik had once asked why hakyeon decided to pick up fighting, especially since he didn’t have the typical build, but he had never answered. hongbin had been a bit more subtle about his questioning, but taekwoon and jaehwan had never tried to ask at all.

but seeing hakyeon so out of it and unable to function had flipped a switch in sanghyuk. he had been easy to anger after the incident, overly aggressive to everyone except hakyeon, and had argued with hongbin constantly about going after the guy. wonshik tried to talk him down, but it was only when taekwoon offered to train sanghyuk in exchange for a promise that he would never go after the guy alone. he’d agreed, but that had never been the plan anyway.

sanghyuk had spent days and days training while hakyeon went to stay with jaehwan in order to get proper medical attention, and he forced himself to act docile, obediently helping out the rest of his hyungs when they asked.  
but he hadn’t told them about signing up for fights.  
they’d gone up against each other in the ring, and the man had recognized him somehow, and had teasingly asked after hakyeon. sanghyuk had stupidly gotten riled up, and the man offered to fight him, no strings attached outside the ring.

and so here sanghyuk was, in the middle of some cliche dark alley, staring down at the guy who’d messed hakyeon up.

there’s nothing particularly outstanding about him, he isn’t that skilled at hand to hand, and sanghyuk carefully steps toward the guy as he coughs again. the guy looks up at him, wiping the blood off his mouth before smirking up at sanghyuk.

“stupid kid. i thought you might be better than loverboy but i guess not. maybe you’re just not strong enough."  
sanghyuk elbows the guy in the face, but he only chokes around a laugh caught in his throat before grinning at him.  
“like i said. stupid kid. don’t you know what the first rule of fighting is? never let your guard down.”  
the guy chuckles right as sanghyuk feels the impact of a metal bat sweep him off his feet.

there’s a sharp pain as the bat connects with his ribs and his eyes flutter open in shock as he stares up at his assailant who’s poised to swing the bat back down and into his face. he vaguely wonders if this is really how he goes, when a pair of arms wrap around the guys throat, swiftly snapping his neck and letting him fall to the ground. the person stands there, dark hair tucked into a beanie with large sunglasses and dust mask covering their face, looking down impassively at the body. sanghyuk makes a noise somewhere between surprise and fear, because _what the fuck_ just happened, but the figure merely walks toward the other guy. 

he’s trying to push himself up and away, but sanghyuk really did a number on him earlier, and he’s shouting expletives as the other person gets closer. the man struggles as he tries to pull a small caliber gun out of his jacket, freeing it from its confines and aiming at the figure.  
“don’t come any closer you fucker, or i’ll pull the trigger. i’ll kill you and make sure no one ever find your body or this kid’s either if you even try to take another step closer.”  
the man's hand is a little shaky, but the person stops, as if contemplating what to do, before swiftly gripping the gun and twisting it out of the guys grip. sanghyuk gapes at them, mouth falling open further in shock as the gun is dismantled completely.   
the person squats in front of the man, pulling his dusk mask down and sunglasses off.

“you already tried that once with me. had to take a hiatus thanks to whatever your blades were laced with. but im sure you know why those guys who hired you wanted me dead.”

sanghyuk blinks rapidly, trying to understand why hakyeon is somehow here, in this alley, and is able to kill a man and destroy a gun, and is threatening a man with such a bright smile on his face.

the man gurgles, and hakyeon’s grin only gets sharper.  
“you don’t _really_ wanna mess with me tonight, right?”  
the man sucks in a deep breath, but hakyeon strikes him across the face with the body of the gun, knocking him out.

sanghyuk stares at his hyung as he hoists the man up and toward the back of the alley where a half filled dumpster sits. hakyeon dumps him on top before dragging the other body toward it as well, and takes a match out of one of his pockets. he quickly lights it and drops it in before closing the lid.

hakyeon dusts his hands off on his pants before giving sanghyuk a small smile. he helps him up, draping one of his arms around his shoulders, and sanghyuk feels a warm palm grip his waist.  
  
“c’mon hyukkie. we should probably get home. but don’t tell any of the others about what happened.”


End file.
